Love is Complicated, Right?
by iztha dark neko
Summary: CHAP 3 UPDET! Eren Jaeger seorang bartender berumur 22 tahun yang terjebak dalam charisma lelaki sadis yang sedang mabuk di bar tempat kerjanya? Apakah yang akan terjadi? RnR please *wink*
1. Chapter 1

Love is Complicated, Right?

Disclaimer : Isayama-_sensei_ *pundung*

Pair : RivailleXEren

Rate : T(for this chapter)

Genre : Romance and Drama

Warning : Typo(s), Garing, umh…membosankan, dan…YAOI! BOY X BOY!

Summary : Eren Jaeger seorang bartender berumur 22 tahun yang terjebak dalam charisma lelaki sadis yang sedang mabuk di bar tempat kerjanya? Apakah yang akan terjadi? RnR please~ *wink*

* * *

PROLOG

**Eren's POV**

Kenalkan aku Eren Jaeger seorang remaja berumur 22 tahun, aku pecinta anime—ya, aku _otaku _dan aku bangga! Pekerjaan _part time_ di sebuah bar. Ya, aku adalah seorang bartender. Bila kalian ingin datang,silahkan kemari. Akan kusambut kalian dengan sepenuh hatiku.

Hm? Ciri-ciri fisikku? rambut coklat yang lembut, bola mata _emerald _keemasan—yang kata orang-orang mataku ini mempesona, bertubuh cukup atletis, dan berkulit—kata orang-orang lagi—eksotis. Aku yatim piatu, orang tua-ku meninggal saat aku berumur 7 tahun. Sekarang tempat kutinggal ada disebuah apartemen yang tak jauh dari bar tempatku bekerja. Aku tinggal bersama dengan kakak angkatku yang bernama Mikasa Ackerman.

**End Eren's POV**

.

**Levi's POV**

Aku Rivaille Levi, seorang pengusaha terkenal berumur 33 tahun. Aku tinggal di sebuah mansion bersama saudaraku yang sedikit—ah! Tidak! Dia memang amat sangat gila.

Aku memiliki rambut _ebony_ tertata rapi dengan poni belah tengah yang sedikit kekanan(?), berbola mata hitam kelam, kulit putih yang tak ternoda ataupun cacat. Segini saja sudah cukupkan?

**End Levi's POV**

.

Disuatu malam, Levi yang sedang memiliki uneg-uneg dengan tunangannya dan pekerjaannya memutuskan pergi ke sebuah bar. Levi melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, seakan itu adalah makanan sehari-harinya datang ke bar itu. Ia disambut oleh gemerlap bola lampu disko dan dibawahnya ada orang-orang yang berdansa, bahkan tak jarang ada yang menari ala pelacur. Sejenak diremehkannya orang-orang tersebut melalui dengusan geli lalu ia segera berjalan kemeja bartender dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang disediakan.

"_Can I help you_?" ujar seseorang didepannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Eren Jaeger kita yang manis

"Aku ingin minuman yang berarkohol tinggi" Levi menjawab dengan dingin

"_As you wish_," Eren pun segera mengambilkan pesanan pelanggannya itu dengan pesonanya. Oh, ternyata Eren adalah orang yang narsis

5 menit kemudian, Eren berbalik kearah Levi dengan nampan yang berisi satu botol beer berkapasitas alcohol tinggi dan satu gelas kosong

"Ini pesanan anda," kata Eren sambil tersenyum _charming_

"Ini bayarannya," Levi segera meminum beer pesanannya, tak peduli akan gemerlap cahaya yang menjadi efek di sekitar wajah Eren. _Poor _Eren.

.

**Someone's POV**

Kulihat Eren begitu tertarik dengan pelanggan yang menurutku baru di bar ini, heh, terlihat dari bola mata dan gerak-geriknya.

Lelaki yang ditaksir Eren kali ini apa tidak salah ya? Ukuran tubuhnya benar-benar meragukan di mataku—ya, walau badanku juga tidak terlalu tinggi. Namun! Lebih tinggi aku daripada pelanggan yang satu itu— ah, aku lupa kalau si Eren itu _gay. _Hm, sekarang lelaki itu sedang mabuk dan meracau tak jelas.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Sekarang pukul 01:30, sebenarnya bar tempatku dan Eren bekerja sudah tutup dari 15 menit yang lalu, tetapi lelaki itu tidak segera pergi malahan dia makin mabuk. Dia habis 20 botol bila kalian ingin tau. Ah, aku lupa mengatakan bahwa aku dan Eren selalu pulang terakhir karena kami dipercaya untuk menjaga bar ini oleh bos kami yang bernama Irvin Smith, bos yang menurutku paling aneh namun juga keren. ok,hentikan,atau aku bisa-bisa dipecat oleh om-om mesum _pedophile_ itu.

"Maaf tuan, bar ini sudah tutup sejak 15 menit yang lalu." ujarku halus kepadanya

"_SHUT UP_! KALIAN HANYA PERLU MEMBERIKAN APA YANG KUINGINKAN! AKU SUDAH MENYEWA BAR INI SEMALAM PENUH!" bentaknya, aku pun hanya mengangguk dan membereskan botol-botol yang sudah kosong. Aku tak begitu peduli dengan lelaki pendek ini. Berani sekali dia membentakku, padahal aku tanya dengan lembut. Menyebalkan.

"Hei kau..mata lumut, kesini!" perintahnya yang jelas tertuju pada Eren. Ayolah, di bar ini yang bermata _emerald _keemasan itu hanya Eren seorang

"Heh?! Maaf saja, tapi mataku bukan lumut, dasar cebol!" walau begitu Eren tetap nurut saja

"Tch," tampak sekali bahwa lelaki cebol itu tengah marah

Tiba-tiba tanpa disangka, tidak ada badai, tidak ada topan, lelaki tersebut memeluk pinggang Eren mesra, aku pun segera mengeluarkan kamera digitalku dan memfoto mereka berdua, AKU ADALAH _FUDANSHI_, AKU PUN BANGGA AKAN HAL ITU,_HELL_ YEAH!

"Ap..apa yang ka-" pelanggan itu mencium bibir Eren dengan ganas, oh, dan Eren tampak sekali menahan nafsunya.

Oh~Eren, kau menyukai lelaki ini ya~ Manisnya~

"Mmh…" Eren tanpa sadar mengeluarkan desahannya saat sang pelanggan itu makin merapatkan pegangannya di pinggang Eren dan makin memperdalam ciuman mereka

Eren segera menjauh dan mendorong lelaki itu, akibatnya karena si _ebony_ sedang mabuk dia pun terjatuh dan pingsan, errr—atau lebih tepatnya tertidur?

"Aku akan membawanya pulang, tolong kunci pintu bar ini ya." pinta Eren kepadaku lalu menggendong si cebol di punggungnya, aku memfoto mereka lagi~

"Iya, kau urus saja calon _seme_ barumu itu, Naruto-kun." ujarku menggodanya sambil melambaikan tanganku semangat.

Setelah Eren pergi aku segera membereskan bar ini.

'Oh, untunglah aku kerja di bar ini, _Kami-sama_~' Batinku menangis bahagia.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

Love is Complicated, Right?

Disclaimer : Isayama-_sensei_/pundung

Pair : RivailleXEren

Rate : T(for this chapter)

Genre : Romance and Drama

Warning : Typo(s), Garing, umh…membosankan, dan…YAOI! BOY X BOY!

Summary : Eren Jaeger seorang bartender berumur 22 tahun yang terjebak dalam charisma pemuda sadis yang sedang mabuk di bar tempat kerjanya? Apakah yang akan terjadi? RnR please~ *wink*

* * *

Chapter 1

Rivaille Levi, lelaki berambut _ebony_ ini terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa berat dan sangat pening. Semalam, dia sudah minum entah berapa botol Vodka.

'Berapa gelas kemarin yang kuminum?' ia menggosok wajahnya pelan, dipandanginya ruangan yang tengah ia tempati 'Ini bukan kamarku. Dimana aku?'

Ia heran, padahal biasanya jika mabuk seperti semalam, semabuk apapun dia pasti masih ada sedikit kesadaran untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Ya, walaupun mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk dia masih bisa mengontrol mobilnya. Semabuk apapun!

"Aku... dimana?" Levi bertanya dengan suara serak entah pada siapa.

Sungguh! Ini tempat yang sangat asing! Dia ingat betul bahwa dia tidak pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya. Ruangan ini sepertinya kamar apartemen, lebih kecil dari kamarnya. Tentu saja! Secara dia kaya raya, jadi dia tinggal di rumah—atau bisa kita sebut istana?—yang amat besar dan megah.

'Ruangan ini cukup rapi, setiap sudut di tempat ini juga bersih dari debu.' Oh! Levi dan kemaniakannya akan kebersihan

"Ah, rupanya sudah bangun ya? Kau ada di apartemenku. Semalam kau mabuk berat," terdengar suara dari samping tempat tidur yang Levi tempati.

Levi menatap sosok itu dengan cukup penasaran. Rambut coklat yang basah karena air? Kulit kecoklatan yang hanya tertutupi oleh selembar handuk dari bawah perut hingga lutut? Bola mata _emerald_ yang keemasan dan begitu indah untuk dipandang? Oh! Pandangan yang awalnya hanya penasaran kini bercampur dengan pandangan 'sedikit' lapar.

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat lelaki ini, tapi di mana, ya? Apa—Oh! Benar juga! Dia kan...'

"Kau bartender yang ada di _bar_ Scoon kan?" tanya Levi dengan nada datar. Pintar sekali dia menutupi rasa 'lapar'nya akan tubuh di hadapannya itu.

"Ya, aku bartender disana. Apa kau sudah baikan? Atau kepalamu sakit?" Eren bertanya dengan lembut sambil mengusap kening Levi

"_Don't touch me, brat_," ujar Levi sambil menepis tangan Eren sedikit kasar. Sebenarnya niatnya hanya utuk menahan nafsunya yang sudah melunjak.

Eren mendengus dan berkacak pinggang. Ketara sekali kalau dia sedang sebal. Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak sebal kalau orang yang sudah susah payah kau tolong dengan sebaik-baiknya malah kasar kepadamu?

"Siapa duluan yang menyentuh," Eren mendengus kembali "Asal kau tau, sejak awal kau yang menyentuhku duluan! Di _bar_ kau menciumku seenaknya! Lalu tadi malam saat kita sampai apartemenku kau…Kkh! Sudah lupakan saja!" Eren berbalik, kearah lemari, berniat mengambil pakaian untuk ia kenakan. Levi hanya mengernyit heran.

'Semalam saat tiba disini? Memang ada apa? Aku melakukan apa saat aku mabuk?' batin Levi penasaran "Semalam aku melakukan apa?" akhirnya Levi memberanikan—dia memang berani—untuk bertanya—err atau lebih tepatnya meminta penjelasan dengan nada sinis

"Oh? Sopan sekali kau bertanya kepada orang yang telah menolongmu dengan sinis, tch, menyebalkan!" kali ini Eren sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya. Salahkan sifat alaminya yang mudah tersulut api itu.

"Cih! _Whatever_! Dasar bocah, ababil."

Kesunyian mendatangi ruangan kecil tersebut. Eren sibuk dengan pakaiannya, sedang si Levi pura-pura memandang keluar jendela sambil sedikit-sedikit mencuri pandang kearah tubuh _sexy_ Eren.

"Namamu?" Eren menoleh saat lelaki betubuh ehempendekehem itu menanyakan namanya, ia menghela nafas perlahan. Sepertinya memang tidak seharusnya ia terlalu marah pada orang yang tadi malam mabuk itu.

"Eren. Eren Jaeger. _Nice to meet you_," Eren memberikan senyum ramahnya, lalu kembali lagi mengenakan pakaian yang tadi sempat tertunda

"Hn, Rivaille Levi."

Sunyi. Sunyi kembali lagi seakan tak bosan mengusik mereka berdua. Cukup lama kali ini, hingga…

"Apakah mobilku masih ada di _bar_ tempatmu bekerja?" Eren menggeleng

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali, bosku mengantakan mobilmu kemari. Katanya kunci dan mobilmu tertinggal disana." Eren berjalan mendekati Levi yang masih betah duduk di kasur milik Eren tersebut. Eren mengarahkan jari telunjuknya keluar jendela apartemennya "Mobilmu ada di tempat parker apartemen ini. Mau kuantar?" Levi hanya menggeleng dan segera bangkit dari kasur—yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia cap sebagai kasur yang nyaman—

Levi mendekati Eren. Ketika lelaki berambut _ebony_ itu sudah berada tepat di samping tubuh tinggi Eren, lelaki itu segera menarik bahu si rambut coklat dan,

" _Merci_, Eren Jaeger," si lelaki kurang ekspresi itu tak lupa untuk memberi ciuman gratisnya kepada Eren tepat di pelipis matanya dan meninggalkan begitu saja, meninggalkan seorang Eren yang melongo

"E-eh…GYAAAA! DIA MELAKUKANNYA LAGI! PELIPISKU YANG SUCI!" teriak Eren histeris yang menyebabkan polusi suara

Ah... rasanya ingin sekali Levi kembali ke lelaki bersurai coklat itu lalu menggodanya kembali! Sepertinya menggoda lelaki bernama Eren Jaeger adalah hobi baru yang tidak buruk juga.

'_J'espère que nous aurons de nouveau rencontré_,' Levi berharap dalam hati sambil menyeringai senang

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Levi pun segera meninggalkan apartemen tersebut menuju mobilnya untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Mungkin.

* * *

"Laki-laki itu…benar-benar aneh," gumam Eren bersemu sambil memperhatikan Levi dari tempat jendela apartemennya. Eren heran, mengapa ia merasa tertarik dengan lelaki yang telah melakukan _sekuhara_ padanya itu. Eren juga bukan tipe orang yang amat baik hingga dia mau membawa orang asing yang mabuk ke apartemennya, masuk kamarnya pula. Bahkan sahabatnya pun tidak ia perbolehkan masuk.

Eren terkekeh pelan mengingat gerak-gerik Levi ketika ia ganti pakaian. Pandangan 'lapar' heh? Biasanya Eren akan melabrak orang yang memandangnya 'lapar', atau paling tidak hanya menatap sengit orang tersebut, namun beda cerita bila yang menatapnya adalah lelaki bernama Rivaille Levi tersebut.

"Hahaha... menarik sekali, kau juga tampan. Ya, walaupun kau lebih pendek dariku." Eren terkekeh lagi

Ketika sedang asik dengan _imajinasi liarnya_, tiba-tiba _handphone_-nya bergetar. Eren mengeluarkan _handphone_ yang tadi ada di sakunya. Dilihatnya sebuah nama... **Armin**.

'Hmph! Pasti si _fudanshi_ manis ini ingin mengintrogasiku_,__'_ pikir Naruto menebak-nebak apa pesan dari Armin, rekan kerjanya di _Bar _Scoon. Oh, dan sekarang kita bisa tau siapa orang yang memotret hint antara Levi dan Eren kemarin di _bar_. Armin Arlert, lelaki berambut pirang lembut sebawah telinga dan beriris _sapphire_. Dia adalah sahabat Eren sejak mereka duduk di bangku SD. Armin memanglah manis untuk ukuran lelaki, begitu manis bagaikan bidadari.

'Bidadari sekilas, namun dalamnya adalah Iblis _Fudanshi_,' batin Eren membetulkan

_**From : Armin Arlert**_

_**Subject : Tell Me, Eren!**_

_**Hey, **__**Eren**__**! Gimana dengan **__**dia**__**?**__** Kamu**__** berhasil **__**bercinta dengan**__** dia, kan? **__**Ah! **__**Tapi, **__**aku**__** yakin **__**kamu**__** gak bakalan ngelakuin hal macam gitu, **__**kamu**__** kan cowok yang baik dan **__**sopan**__** walau liar. Temui **__**aku**__** di tempat biasa**__** ya**__**, sepuluh menit dari sekarang! Harus datang, awas kalau nggak, aku akan menerormu dengan doujin-doujin yaoi**__**. **_

Membaca pesan tidak singkat dari Armin tadi, sukses membuat Eren dongkol. Armin ini memang iblis berbulu malaikat. Eh? Bukannya serigala berbulu domba? Ah! Sudah lupakan!

'Beneran, deh... ini Armin mau ngapain lagi?'

Tanpa berniat membalas pesan Armin terlebih dahulu, dengan menggunakan kaos putih polos yang dilapisi oleh jaket berlambang dua sayap berbeda warna yang saling tindih lalu celana _jeans_ hitam yang sedikit ketat, Eren langsung pergi ke tempat biasa.

Sambil berjalan, Eren menebak-nebak sedikit. Apa yang diinginkan sahabat_ labil_nya ini nanti? J-jangan-jangan... memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, Eren sempat merinding. Mengingat Armin ini termasuk lelaki yang _ekstrim_ bila sudah berhubungan dengan hal seperti—yaoi.

* * *

Delapan menit kemudia, Eren sampai di sebuah tempat yang agak ramai. Leonhart_ Cafe_. Tempat _ngopi_ langganan Eren dan teman-temannya sejak dulu. Eren pun segera memperhatikan segala penjuru. Dan ketemu! Akhirnya dia menemukan surai pirang yang dicarinya. Kemudian Eren menghampiri Armin.

**Armin's**** POV.**

Hari ini, aku mengajak Eren untuk bertemu di tempat biasa kami datangi. Leonhart_ Cafe_. Sebuah warung kopi sederhana milik seorang perempuan cantik yang dulu waktu SMA pernah menyatakan cinta pada Eren dan sempat menjadi sepasang kekasih beberapa bulan.

Aku masih menunggu Eren dengan sabar di sini. Kulirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Ini sudah nyaris sepuluh menit berlalu dan Eren masih belum datang, juga! Lihat saja nanti, kalau dia sampai terlambat atau bahkan tidak datang!

"Hey!"

Aku sedikit tersentak dengan panggilan barusan. Ah, akhirnya dia datang juga. Dan kulirik jamku sedikit, delapan menit lebih beberapa detik. Beruntung sekali si Eren ini, dia bebas dari hukuman surge Yaoi milikku.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Eren. Ku kira kamu gak bakalan datang gara-gara masih ngurus laki-laki yang kemarn." Aku terkekeh pelan

Hehehe, menggodanya sedikit sepertinya tidak masalah.

"Buat apa? Keluarga, bukan. Temen, bukan. Kenal juga enggak. Ngapain juga ngurus-ngurus dia? Dia sudah besar, jadi pasti bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri." Erem berkata sambil menatap keluar dengan wajah agak sebal.

Haha! Ternyata begini responnya! Tepat seperti apa yang kupikirkan! Kita memang serasi! Kita sehati, Eren!

"Bercanda, kok. Kau tetap gampang emosi ya, padahal hanya digoda tapi langsung ngambek. Langsung aja ke topik utama. Aku ingin mewawancaraimu tentang kemarin malam." aku pun langsung mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna biru muda milikku dari tas milikku. Kutatap _wallpaper_ ponsel itu. Hehe, foto Eren dan seorang lelaki ehempendekehem yang kemarin ciuman di _bar_ Scoon.

"Ha—ah! Kalau pun menolak juga pasti kamu maksa kan, Armin. Ya sudah lah, toh aku juga nganggur. Mau tanya apa?" dengan agak malas, Eren akhirnya merespon juga. Ia memanggil seorang pelayang _café, _hendak memesan sesuatu

"Aku hanya akan memberi lima pertanyaan aja. Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bakal beranak atau tidaknya itu tergantung jawabanmu. Jadi, bila kamu jawabnya asal-asalan atau gak jelas, jadinya bisa aja satu pertanyaan dariku jadi beranak ribuan." Dapat kulihat Eren memasak wajah dungu. Hey! Kau kan sudah biasa kutanyai begini, Eren! Aku jadi merasa tersinggung.

"Iyaa! Iyaa! Terserah kau saja Armin!" kata Eren

Saat aku ingin bertanya, pelayang datang bersiap mencatat pesanan Eren. Aku pun menunggu Eren memesan. Tidak berubah, tetap memesan coklat hangat dan _pancake_. Tetap seperti Eren yang dulu. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, aku mulai bersuara.

"Pertanyaan pertama. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan lelaki itu kemarin di apartemenmu semalaman?" pertanyaan pertama. Mudah, sepertinya. Aku menunggu Eren menjawab. Ya Ampun Eren! Cepatlah menjawab, perekam suara di _handphone_ku sudah aktif sejak tadi, jangan buat tanganku pegal karena terlalu lama berlagak seperti sedang sms_-an_.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, lah!"

Sip! Dapet! Tapi nggak asik, ah! Yang benar saja? Masa tidak melakukan apapun?

"Ah yang bener?"

"Ngapain juga aku bohong ke kamu? Gak ada gunanya, kan?"

"Selain nggak ngapa-ngapain, kamu apain dia?" sebuah anak pertanyaan yang sinting berhasil kutanyakan padanya. _Selain nggak ngapa-ngapain, __kamu__ apain dia_? Padahal kan sudah jelas kalau tidak melakukan apapun, ya tidak ada! Tapi—biarlah. Mungkin Eren bisa menjawabnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Eren menepuk jidatnya sambil menghela nafas agak panjang. Responku? Hehe, hanya tersneyum manis gak jelas.

"Aku hanya melihat SIMnya saja. Pingin tau namanya, sekalian cari tau tentang Rivaille-_san_," jawab Eren sepertinya sedikit malu

"Apakah nama lelaki itu Rivaille-_san_? Lalu apalagi yang kau ketahui?"

"Ya, namanya Rivaille Levi. Hanya tau tanggal lahirnya, jenis mobil, dan alamatnya saja."

"Selain buka SIM apa lagi? Kamu buka bajunya, kan? Seingatku kau cukup napsuan,"

"HEY! Enak aja! Ya, walaupun aku, err—sedikit liar, tapi aku masih tau sopan santun, Armin Arlert!"

"Oiya. Kamu... suka sama si Rivaille-_san_ itu, kan?"

"Aku juga belum tau, aku sedikit tidak yakin. Soalnya masih kepikiran ingin kembali sama '_dia__'_,"

"Ternyata kau masih memikirkan orang itu ya. Seharusnya kamu tak perlu memikirkan '_dia_'. Orang itu saja belum tentu mau kembali padamu. Memikirkanmu saja belum tentu," ujarku kalem. Walaupun agak sebal juga, ternyata Eren masih belum bisa _move on_ dari mantannya.

"Err—iya juga sih, tapi gak apa-apa kan berharap sedikit," ujar Eren dengan wajah berharap

"Oke, pertanyaan berikutnya. Kamu tau dia udah punya pacar belum?"

"Ha—ah aku tidak tau. Dia sudah punya atau belum," tiba-tiba sekarang muncul aura galau disekitar tubuh Eren! _Poor_ Eren.

"Oh, yang tabah ya, Eren. Semoga saja kamu bisa ketemu dengannya lagi ya," aku berusaha untuk menyemangati Eren. Ah! Jujur saja aku tidak suka melihat Eren galau.

"Kamu mendoakanku supaya bisa mendapat foto-foto yaoi. Kamu kan _f__udan__shi_!" Eren sewot

"Hahaha! Aku _fudanshi_ dan kau _gay_! Oke. Pertanyaan keempat, apa pendapatmu tentang lelaki yang namanya Rivaille-_san_ itu?"

"Dia itu menyebalkan. Pendek, sinis, dan tidak tau terima kasih. Ya, walau harus kuakui wajahnya tampan. Mungkin umurnya sekitar 30-an." Eren memasang pose berpikir yang imut lalu melanjutkan "Hey! Aku lupa, ternyata dia itu orang Prancis. Ya walau aku tidak tau banyak bahasa Prancis, tapi aku tau sedikit-sedikit."

"Menyebalkan tapi kau tetap suka kan?" TELAK! Wajah Eren langsung memerah.

Hehehe, sepertinya ini akan lebih menarik lagi!

"Apa dia berpendapat bahwa dirimu…_gay_?" tanyaku cukup ragu

"Entah, tapi aku merasa dia mengatakannya dalam hati dengan nada mengolok. Mungkin dia berkata Eren Jaeger adalah _ga_-" dengan segeraku potong ucapan Eren

"Pada kenyataannya kamu memang _gay_, Eren" ucapku santai

"Ya, dan aku menjadi seorang _gay_ karena 'orang itu'. Ha—ah.."

"Terserah. Pertanyaanterakhir, apa dirimu benar-benar ingin menjadikannya pasanganmu?" tanyaku hati-hati

Dia terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya memasang ekspresi sedih

"Entahlah, aku masih trauma dengan kejadian yang dulu..."

"Pikirkanlah matang-matang Eren. Aku tidak mau dirimu disakiti lagi. Cukup 'orang itu' saja," aku ikut sedih mengingat hubungan Eren dengan seseorang dimasa lalunya yang sangat ku kenal.

"Hueeee~ Armin-_kun_~ kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik dan unyu-unyu~" gombalnya lalu memelukku erat. Oh tidak! Mukaku sepertinya sudah merah!

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berkulit mulus menyentuh pundak Eren, setelah itu terdengar sebuah suara yang berkata

"Kupikir kau itu _gay_. Ternyata kau _bisexsual _ya, bocah." ternyata pelanggan yang kemarin, Rivaille Levi

"Kau!" Eren langsung ngelepasin pelukannya dariku, ahh~ kenapa aku merasa kecewa ya,

Dapat kulihat mereka berdua beradu mulut hingga menarik perhatian orang-orang di _café_ ini, memalukan! Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Ah! permisi yang didepan sana!" teriak seorang pelayan manis yang membawa tumpukan piring kotor di kedua tangannya,tak sengaja wanita ini menabrak Eren dan—

**C****HUU****...JPRET...**

Aku yang seorang _fudanshi_ tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan ini, didepan mataku ada Eren mencium atau lebih tepatnya Rivaille-_san _yang mencium, secara reflex aku langsung motret dengan _handpone _kesayanganku.

Eren tampak _shock_. Rivaille-_san _tampak tenang tanpa ada niatan untuk menjauhkan diri dari Eren.

"Ar—Armin ...aku duluan!" Eren pun segera lari keluar_ café_

"Hei, jagalah Eren baik-baik ketika anda sudah mendapatkannya." Bisikku tepat disampingnya saat mau keluar dari _café_. Tak lupa kubayar pesanan yang tadi aku dan Eren —ah, makanan pesanan Eren jadi mubasir, jadi kubungkus saja deh. Kubawa pulang ke rumah.

**End Armin's POV**

.

**NORMAL POV**

Tampak seorang wanita yang berdiri kaku diluar jendela cafe yang sempat didatangi Eren dan Armin tadi. Dia terlihat shock.

"Beraninya lelaki jalang itu mencium Rivaille-_san_! Akan kuhancurkan dia dia!" ujarnya garang

_TBC_

Merci : Thank you

J'espère que nous aurons de nouveau rencontré : I hope we will met again


	3. Chapter 3

Love is Complicated, Right?

Disclaimer : Isayama-_sensei_/pundung

Pair : RivailleXEren

Rate : T(for this chapter)

Genre : Romance and Drama

Warning : Typo(s), Garing, umh…membosankan, dan…YAOI! BOY X BOY!

Summary : Eren Jaeger seorang bartender berumur 22 tahun yang terjebak dalam charisma pemuda sadis yang sedang mabuk di bar tempat kerjanya? Apakah yang akan terjadi? RnR please~ *wink*

.

Chapter 2

Setelah melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan _cafe_ tadi, Eren dan Armin memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sebuah taman yang dulu sering mereka gunakan untuk bersembunyi saat mereka masih SMA. Tempat langganan waktu membolos. Ya, nyatanya Armin yang bertampang polos pun bisa membolos dan menjadi anak nakal.

Sebuah taman yang menenangkan hati walau ukuran taman ini memang tak seberapa. Sangat asri dan sepi.

"Sepertinya taman ini tak berubah. Tetap jarang didatangi pengunjung," cetus Eren menghancurkan keheningan yang ada

"Ya, mengingat tempat ini cukup jauh dan terpencil dari perumahan, Eren. Selain itu, taman bermain ini kan katanya angker." Timpal Armin sambil mengulum senyum, sedang Eren mendengus geli mendengar jawaban Armin

"Ayolah Armin, kita berdua sama-sama tau bahwa tempat ini sama sekali tidak berhantu,"

Di antara Eren maupun Armin tak ada yang berpikir tempat ini angker, malahan taman ini adalah tempat yang pas untuk dijadikan pelarian bagi mereka berdua. Tempat yang pas untuk menenangkan diri, pikir mereka.

"Sudah lama, ya.." Armin memandangi seluruh bagian dari taman yang mereka datangi itu, ia tersenyum manis mengingat kenangan-kenangan masa kecilnya ketika bersama Eren di tempat ini "Apa kau masih ingat, Eren? Dulu kau pernah jatuh dari papan luncur itu dan menahan tangis, ah, wajahmu saat itu benar-benar menggemaskan," lelaki dengan surai pirang itu menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, berharap dapat menahan kekehannya yang merdu

"Ayolah, bisakah kau tak mengungkit masa lalu yang memalukan itu. Asal kau tau, saat itu pantatku benar-benar sakit," jawab Eren memutar kedua bola matanya sebal sambil duduk di salah satu ayunan tua yang masih kokoh. Ayunan yang cat-nya sudah banyak terkelupas. Dulu, ayunan itu sering dipakai mereka berdua untuk bersantai sambil mengobrol.

Dan mungkin kebiasaan itu tetap ada hingga sekarang

Armin mengikuti tindakan Eren dengan duduk di ayunan sebelah, ayunan yang sama-sama tuanya. Mereka memandang langit biru yang cerah, langit biru yang indah dengan awan-awan empuk sebagai pemanis. Cahaya matahari sesekali menembus celah pada awan, menghujani kedua remaja di taman itu.

"Eren, boleh aku tanya?"

Eren tau pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana, 'Cara memulai pembicaraan yang klasik,' batin Eren tersenyum geli melihat gerak-gerik Armin yang mulai gugup. Pertanda sang empu penanya tak yakin akan bertanya.

"Bila kau ingin bertanya tentang keseriusanku menyukai si kuntet galak itu aku akan menjawab aku belum tau." Eren menghela nafas berat, ia mengarahkan pandangannya tepat pada sepasang iris _sapphire_ Armin dan tersenyum miris "Ironis kan, bahkan aku sendiri tak tau bagaimana perasaan yang sedang kualami."

Armin menatap sahabatnya sedih, ia mengusap pipi lelaki asal Jerman itu dengan penuh perasaan. Bibirnya terbuka, ingin mengatakan sesuatu—

"Armin, kaukah itu? …dan, Eren?" sebuah suara khas lelaki membuat Armin menunda perkataannya

Mereka berdua tau, tak perlu menoleh ke sumber suara untuk mengetahui siapa sang pemilik. Nyatanya mereka masih ingat betul bagaimana suara maupun rupa sang pemilik.

'Oh, sebenci inikah dewi Fortuna padaku? Hingga mempertemukan diriku dengan si tengik ini?!' batin Eren super kesal. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Eren, Armin kini sudah komat-kamit menyumpahi dewi keberuntungan bernama Fortuna itu dengan sumpah serapah yang ia ketahui.

"Hei, kalian masih ingat aku kan?" Tanya orang yang tadi menyapa mereka berdua

'Tentu saja kami masih ingat denganmu, muka kuda!' batin mereka berdua kelewat marah

"Ya, tentu. Bagaimana kabarmu, Jean?" Armin memasang topeng bernama 'kesopanan' di hadapan seseorang yang bernama lengkap Jean Krischtein tersebut, Jean mengangguk semangat

"Aku sehat, kalian sendiri?"

"Buruk. Untuk apa kau kemari, muka kuda?" berkebalikan dengan Armin, Eren malah berucap dengan sinis. Oh, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang ia palingkan ke sembarang arah, asalkan bukan kepada Jean si muka kuda—begitulah Eren memberinya sebutan—

"Sinis sekali sih." Jean menggaruk rambutnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal "Apa kau masih marah masalah dulu? Oh, _come on_, itu kan sudah jadi masa lalu, Eren,"

Lelaki berdarah Jerman memandang sahabatnya yang masih setia di sebelahnya. Seakan-akan mengerti isyarat yang dikirimkan oleh Eren, Armin tersenyum sopan kepada Jean dan berkata,

"Maaf, Jean. Kami tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Kami masih ada urusan hari ini," Armin menggandeng tangan Eren dan membawanya pergi dari taman tersebut, meninggalkan Jean dengan wajah sendunya

"Rupanya kau belum dapat memaafkanku ya…Eren?"

* * *

Beda Eren Jaeger, beda lagi Rivaille Levi. Bila lelaki berdarah Jerman itu kini tengah galau karena bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya, beda dengan Levi yang kini malah melamun dengan wajah datarnya yang sedater nampan.

Kini di otak jeniusnya hanya berputar rekaman kejadian saat di _café_ yang didatanginya. Berputar-putar terus menerus bak kaset yang sudah rusak namun tetap dipaksa untuk menayangkan film.

"Bocah, kau memiliki bibir yang manis dan lezat," gumam Levi seperti seorang maniak yang ada di film-film "_Not bad_, huh?" sambungnya lagi, ia kembali pada dunia khayalnya

Oh, sepertinya setelah ini ia harus meminta pertanggung jawaban sang bocah yang sudah memasuki hidupnya yang membosankan tersebut.

"Sepertinya memintanya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku tidak buruk juga," Levi memasang seringai yang **sangat teramat super duper** tipis, namun dapat membuat Eren merinding di tempatnya yang jauh dari Levi sekarang

**Drrtt…Drrrttt…**

Getaran ponsel berwarna kelabu menghancurkan khayalannya yang sudah teramat jauh hingga _rating_ dewasa. Levi mendengus sebal, diulurkan tangannya untuk melihat siapa orang yang berani mengganggu fantasia gung miliknya.

_**From : Petra Ral**_

_**Subject : Date?**_

_**Ne, Levi-san, apa kau senggang? Ah, aku tau, kau pasti senggang! Bagaimana bila kita berkencan? Aku tau sebuah mall yang baru dibuka. Aku penasaran dengan isinya. Bagaimana menurutmu?**_

_**Calon ISTRImu yang paling kau sayangi, Petra Ral**_

'Coh percaya diri sekali gadis ingusan ini. Calon istriku yang paling kusayangi katanya? Oh, mungkin yang dia maksud adalah lelaki bernama Eren Jaeger,'

Tanpa punya niatan untuk membalas, Levi malah melempar ponsel mahalnya ke atas kasur. Kini memang dirinya sedang di apartemennya sendiri, apartemen yang mahal*.

**Drrttt…Drrrttt…Drrttt…Drrttt…**

Seakan tak kapok dilempar, sang ponsel kesayangan bergetar kembali. Menandakan bahwa ada pesan baru lagi.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" dengan ketus Levi melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan

_**-2 new message-**_

'2 pesan baru?' Levi menekan tombol tengah untuk membuka kedua pesan baru yang ia terima

_**-From : 08029xxxxx –Ano…Rivaille-san, bara…**_

_**-From : Petra Ral –Levi-san, kenapa kau tid…**_

Levi mengernyit heran dengan pesan yang dikirimkan oleh nomer tak dikenal. Bara…? Bara apa? Bara yang isinya lelaki dengan otot yang kelewat terbentuk?. Rupanya ia lebih tertarik dengan pesan dari nomer tak dikenal daripada pesan dari seseorang bernama Petra Ral, maka dari itu lelaki berambut _ebony_ ini memutuskan membuka pesan dari orang misterius tersebut

_**From : 08029xxxxx**_

_**Subject : [none]**_

_**Ano…Rivaille-san, barangmu ada yang ketinggalan di apartemenku. Berniat untuk mengambilnya?**_

_**Oh, ini aku Eren Jaeger.**_

'Ah, Levi dicinta, si polos Eren Jaeger pun tiba,' rupanya Levi mulai menggila, buktinya, otaknya yang jenius sampai salah menyebutkan pepatah

Apa yang biasa dikatakan orang-orang? Ah, Jatuh cinta itu membuat kita buta dan menggila. Dan itu mungkin benar adanya.

Setelah menyimpan nomer yang ia yakini adalah nomer Eren Jaeger, dengan kekuatan dewa Levi mengetikkan pesan balasan sambil tersenyum menakutkan.

_**To : My Cute Eren**_

_**Subject : re : [none]**_

_**Bagaimana bila kita bertemu di suatu tempat. Aku lupa dimana letak apartemenmu.**_

_**Tak apa kan, bocah?**_

Dusta. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Levi tadi adalah dusta adanya. Pada kenyataannya ia mengingat jelas dimana letak apartemen sang calon pendamping hidupnya itu.

Mungkin pepatah 'Ada udang di balik batu' kini cocok dengan apa yang direncanakan seorang Rivaille Levi sang lelaki perkasa berdarah Perancis.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, balasan dari si manis Eren pun datang dan kontan membuat Levi tersenyum tipis.

_**From : My Cute Eren**_

_**Subject : re : re : [none]**_

_**Umh, baiklah. Tak masalah. Bagaimana bila kita bertemu di taman dekat bar Scoon? Kebetulan aku ingin mencoba stand ice cream baru di taman itu. Kita bertemu di sana 30 menit dari sekarang ya,**_

_**Oh, kau tak lupa dengan wajahku kan?**_

'Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan. Dan lagi, mana mungkin aku melupakan wajah menggodamu kan, bocah ingusan?'

_TBC_

*Anggap aja apartemennya Levi itu mirip kayak apartemennya Usami Akihiko dari anime Junjou Romantica.

Author's note : HUAAAA! MINA-SAN, HONTOU NI GOMENNE~ saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk chapter sebelumnya yang penuh akan _typo_. Ukh, saya benar-benar malu akan ketidak telitian yang terjadi.


End file.
